Aerunum
Aerunum is the capital city of Stormcrown, and capital of Elystia. It is ruled by the current emperor of Elystia, Description Population Approximately 300,000 with NPCs Lucius Argel Windstalker Mera Aventus Geography Districts Duskwall Notable Places: * The Dragon Pottery: The workshop of a female human potter named Elgath, built within a large dragon kiln. Elgath spends several months filling the shop with thrown pots, then bricks in the door and spends several days firing it. The opening of the fired kiln is a local festival. Old District Fish Crest Notable Places: * The Courthouse: An impressive half-timbered building, filled with pompous magistrates and advocates. * The Pilgrim and Cup: A fanciful adventurer's tavern, which serves only gin. A few NPCs: * Giles: Male Human Entertainer, Good. Giles has uneven blonde hair and hazel eyes, and large ears. He wears well-made clothing and a dragonscale cloak. Giles is faithful and lively. * Alent: Male Human Artist, Good. Alent has silver hair and blue eyes, and a long moustache. He wears fine clothing and silk gloves. Alent has an animal companion, a ginger ferret named Aenild. * Anet: Female Human Professional, Neutral. Anet has a long face, with tangled red hair and amber eyes. She wears modest garments and a silver holy symbol. Castle Notable places: The Great Hall: This is the location of the king of Elystia. Does not meet many people if any. Ravenhook Notable Places: * Birdsong Alley: A verdant alley between buildings. Though no birds are ever seen, it is often filled with gentle birdsong. * The Cracked Flask: A shabby adventurer's tavern, said to be a front for the Thieves' Guild. A few NPCs: * Stephye: Male Human Ranger, Evil. Stephye has brown hair and bright green eyes, and large ears. He wears chain mail and wields a short sword and heavy crossbow. Stephye has badger named Riffin. * Withe: Female Human Mercenary, Neutral. Withe has an angular face, with red hair and amber eyes. She wears studded leather and wields a warhammer. Withe is suspicious and mischievous. Iron Stair Dawnwood Highcliff Notable Places: * The School of spells * The Crossed Swords: A grand elven tavern, said to be haunted by the ghost of an arch-wizard. A few NPCs: * Etir: Male Dwarf Mercenary, Neutral. Etir is short, with thin silver hair and light gray eyes. He wears chain mail and wields a fauchard-fork. * Freda: Female Human Fighter, Neutral. Freda has brown hair and blue eyes, and a round nose. She wears splint mail and wields a mace and shield. Freda seeks to destroy the race of trolls. * Ritheard: Male Human Craftsman, Good. Ritheard has tangled silver hair and brown eyes, and small ears. He wears simple clothing and a wooden holy symbol. Ritheard is haunted by the ghost of someone he killed. * Richye: Male Human Alchemist, Good. Richye has a square face, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears expensive clothing and a silver holy symbol. Richye is cursed with hallucinations. Quests - Test body